


A Look Into the Future

by mangedesmuffins



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: Finn goes over to Rae's to help babysit her sister when all he can see is the future with Rae holding their future baby as she holds the door open.





	A Look Into the Future

Finn rushes down the street to Rae's house since they haven't been able to hang out lately on the count of her baby sister finally been born. Rae's been cooped up watching her sister as her mum had to stay at the hospital since she had such a trying pregnancy so Rae's been staying and watching her sister until Karim came back from work or visiting the hospital but even those times are short lived since she would be whining on the phone about how its hard caring for a wee babe to him. So here he stands planted now at the doorstep deciding to be helpful and get his fix of Rae time finally.

Finn stared as the door was opened but what showed in front of him was a well older, filled out Rae, a bit smaller in the stomach but with a beautiful curvaceous hourglass figure. He looked on to thick thighs to a taut yet soft belly to plumpier gorgeous breasts up to sexy thick arms holding a baby boy with her dark hair, his eyes and nose protectively as he finally reached her face with light make-up and the same scowl on her face she always looked at him with when she was annoyed at him. He see's himself (well an older him) as he hoarsely says, 'hey love.' and kisses her cheek then the baby boy's head in greeting.

Rae pulls back so he can have entry to the house still with a scowl on. "Sod off! You s'pose to be here fifteen minutes ago to watch Charlie so I can go to my interview with the broadcasting show that you know I've been wanting since me whole life, to critic all the amazing and horrible music out there." Rae trails off having a wistful look on her face now, no doubt dreaming in more detail of said words.

Older Finn smiles gently, taking his son into his arms without his wife noticing. "Love, you best hurry on." He chuckles as he watches Rae turns to him with her scowl again and puffs her chest out an- 'wait a sodding minute.'

"Rae! Wot's that shirt your wearing showing so much cleavage for!?" He yells. "No man, woman or just anybody else gets to look at my wife's bosom!"

"It's barely a slit Finn!" She contradicts as she shimmies it down a bit more to infuriate him purposely. "Sides' how else am I to seduce my way way into the job." She says jokingly but sets her face serious, hoping to trick her husband.

Finn's face goes red, "I know you're messin' Rae but as soon as you get back, I'll have Charlie in bed and first thing you do is head to our room and have your shirt and bra on the floor as I take a long moment to gaze at your glorious tits and realize how lucky I am to have your tits in my life." He smirks at her, "and you to of course."

"Cheeky bastard." Rae shakes her head lovingly at him.

"See you in a bit love." Finn kisses her lips before she kisses their baby boy and he watches adoringly how their eight month old son smiles and clenches his small fist a couple times in his own version of a goodbye wave.

Finn blinks rapidly as he comes back from that weird yet hopeful futuristic flash. He's again gazing at Rae but this time she looks gloomy with frizzy hair and bags under her eyes yet she couldn't be anymore beautiful he thought.

"Well, wot's it you here for Finn?" Rae tiredly asks.

"Uh, I came here to help." He tells her as he sees her holding her sister delicately yet protectively.

"You want to help watch a crying baby wit me?" She looks at him crazily.

"Yeah." He answers shortly but determinedly.

"You want to have no sleep, a banging headache from all the crying and be surrounded by poop stink, and for another week at least? Really?" She asks more skeptical this time listing out why he should be mad at wanting to do this with her.

"Just think of this as practice for when we have our own child together." He shrugs with both shoulders, hands in his pocket with a cheeky grin at her.

She blushes at his words but then scoffs, "Oh please, no way I could be a good mum and deal with all the shite it comes to be a right parent."

"Don' worry, I'll be there to help ya." He moves kissing her lips.

"Yeah?" She questions.

"Yeah and I'll make a bet with ya to, I'll bet our first born is a boy then you can never ever even slightly seduce your way into any job offers.

Rae looks incredulously at him, "Aite mate, strange as heck request bet but I'll take it." Rae agrees unaware of the meaning of her boyfriend's knowing smirk.


End file.
